A Mermaid Tale
by MomoiroNeko
Summary: The Konoha four are forced by Tsunade to go to the beach to meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who’ve been sent to negotiate with the ninjas since they're now their bodyguards!SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. The first fairy

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- mission

"Shizune, call in the konoha four." A woman with blond hair and… big breast said to a lady with short black hair and was carrying a… pig.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said back to the woman/hokage/Tsunade. She bowed to the woman and left with the pig. Once she left, Tsunade took out a bottle of sake and was just about to drink it when a voice yelled out, "DON'T YOU DARE DRINK ANY SAKE WHILE I'M GONE TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade sweatdropped and put down the sake and picked up the papers in front of her.

"_Mer-people… do they really exist, Jiraiya_?" she thought as she looked at the profile of a man named Jiraiya. He had long white hair and an expression that said, 'hey there sexy'.

(Flashback)

**_"What? You saw mermaids that were captured by akatsuki? Are you crazy or have you finally gone insane? Mermaids don't exist!" Tsunade screamed as she banged her hands on her table._**

_**"I know! That's just… unnatural!" Anko argued with Tsunade.**_

_**"I've never seen mermaids before… are you positive?" Kurenai asked sternly.**_

_**"But they were there. See, I have proof." Jiraiya said with a stern expression on their face, he held out a packet. Tsunade took it and opened the packet and pulled out a stack of papers. Her face went pale. "What?" he asked as he peered over her, his eyes widened and took the paper and packets away. "Sorry, this is the new issue of icha icha tactics that I've been working on" he laughed plainly and pulled out another packet. Tsunade glared at him and gulped before taking out some pictures. She gasped.**_

_**"These are… mermaids?" she muttered as she looked through the pictures. It showed people in black coats with red clouds on them with a machine that seemed to be draining the mermaid's powers.**_

_**"Wow…" Anko said as her eyes went wide open.**_

_**"They're true beauty's alright." Kakashi said as he drooled over them.**_

_**"Stop being such a pervert Kakashi!" Kurenai snapped. Asuma was taking out another cigarette and smoking on it.**_

_**"I almost didn't make it out. They almost spotted me while I was taking the pictures. They were draining the mermaid's magic and combining it with their chakra to make themselves be stronger. Those mermaids are as good as dead." Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade nodded slightly.**_

_**"And what do you suppose we do?" Tsunade asked.**_

_**"I think we should save the rest of the mermaids." Anko said.**_

_**"I agree!" Kakashi added.**_

_**"Shut up you pervert!" Anko screamed at him. "if we do save the mermaids, don't flirt with them!"**_

_**"Yes mommy." Kakashi said jokingly. Anko went on fire as she clenched her fist.**_

_**"Anko, stop and you too Kakashi. This is no laughing matter." Tsunade said sternly.**_

_**"I heard that there were four specific mermaids that akatsuki's trying to get their hands on. The daughters of the last king of the oceans are said that if you are able to get even the slightest of their powers, you'll become immortal." Jiraiya said. "and I personally think that we should save these four princesses with the Konoha four. We could get those guys to protect them!"**_

_**"You just want to see them, right?" Kurenai asked in a sarcastic tone. Jiraiya blushed at that thought as he went into his own little world and drooled. "I knew it!" she snapped.**_

_**"But that's not a bad idea. But what do we do with them if akatsuki wants to get them?" Tsunade asked.**_

_**"I think that our only choice… " Anko started to mutter.**_

_**"What?" Tsunade asked her.**_

_**"We'll have to…" Anko continued.**_

_**"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled.**_

_**"Kill them." Anko finished. Everyone gasped but they all nodded. "It's a perfect job for the konoha four."**_

_**"If things get to out of hand… we'll have to resort to killing the four." Tsunade stated one last time before they all left.**_

(End on flashback)

"Tsunade-sama…" some called out.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" another voice called out. Tsunade woke up from her daydream and looked at Shizune and the four men standing there.

"Oh… hello… how long have you been standing there?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh only a couple of minutes… 37 MINUTES TO BE EXACT!" Naruto said sarcastically and yelled the last part. Tsunade looked at him with an irritated expression. "What's our mission today?" he asked eagerly.

"You have to meet some people on the beach." Tsunade said as she gave them a picture. "You are to meet here." she said. The four looked at it and then their face went pale.

"But this is… the ocean…" Naruto said as he raised once brow and scratched his head in confusion. "Why are we going by water? Won't it be easier to go on land?"

"Nope." Tsunade said plainly. "You're leaving tonight so hurry up. They will meet you at sea." She said.

"Why do we need to go so fast?" Neji asked.

"Akatsuki might be after them." Tsunade stated Sasuke's head shot up. "Now hurry up you maggots!" Tsunade yelled as she picked up a chair and threw it. Everyone left and she took out her sake and started drinking.

The next day at the ocean…………

"This is so boring." Naruto said as he looked down to the sea from the very high boat.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Dunno. Granny Tsunade said that they'll spot us" Naruto said as he pouted still looking at the sea. Suddenly someone's face popped up from the water. It was a girl with pearl white eyes and long blue-purple hair that appeared to be naked. His eye's widened as he stared at the girl. She turned red and then dived back into the water. "HEY COME BACK!" he called out.

"Who're you talking to dobe?" Sasuke asked in an irritated way.

"There was a girl there!" Naruto pointed to the sea.

"Are you going crazy? We're in the middle of no where and there aren't any boats around at all." Neji said as he came out.

"I'm sure! It was a girl with purple hair and white eyes!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah right." Neji said as the ship jerked to a stop.

"what happened?" Naruto yelled again.

"the boat's engine isn't working!" someone called back.

"WHAT? That means we're stranded here!" Naruto yelled crazily.

"Dobe." Sasuke thought and looked the other way. Suddenly a glimmer of pink caught his eyes. There were dolphins with a girl that had a tail! She jumped out of the water and did a black flip. Then she noticed Sasuke and smirked as she dived back into the water. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "THERE'S A FRICKEN MERMAID HERE!" he yelled.

"Forget I said you were insane Naruto, Sasuke is even more insane." Neji said calmly, but his eyebrows were twitching.

"I'm serious!" Sasuke shouted.

"he's telling the truth." Shikamaru stated, he was looking down at the sea with his eyes wide open. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke looked. There were four girls down there…

* * *

momoironeko- YAY! Reviews plz everyone! (i'm happy cuz it's my birthday!) YAY! 


	2. The second song

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 2- mermaid

The four girls looked up to the konoha ninjas. They all had looooong hair. The girl with tails that Sasuke saw was among them.

"Are they the ones?" the girl with blue-purple hair and pearl eyes asked in concern.

"Dunno, but it's better to be safe around filthy humans." The girl with the brown hair and amber eyes replied as she glared at the four boys aboard the ship.

"They don't look like akatsuki to me…" the girl with pink hair and green eyes said in confusion. "They're not wearing those ugly dresses." She pointed out.

"Even if they are akatsuki or not… they're hot!" the one with blond hair and blue eyes gushed. "I don't think they're from akatsuki cuz the guys there are ugly!"

"Ino, shut up and go get the..." The girl with pink hair said but was cut off because the ninjas had just jumped onto the water. She gasped as Sasuke threw a shurikan at her and stopped it halfway. It was now an inch from her face floating in midair. She sighed and then glared at him. "What the hell was that for you disgraceful human?" she yelled at him.

"I doubt they're from akatsuki but if they attack us, then we fight back!" 'Ino' shouted as she disappeared under the water. Shikamaru noticed and then dived into the water. Unfortunately, Ino didn't hear the girl with pink hair call out to her to not fight.

"Time to get these stinkin' mortals out of our land." The girl with brown hair said as she too disappeared under the water. Neji looked around and activated byakugan. The girl was nowhere to be found.

"No Tenten! Fighting won't solve anything!" the pink haired girl yelled to her, but the girl with brown hair- Tenten, just ignored her.

"What the…?" Neji mumbled as he felt hands on his legs. Hands were pulling him underwater! "Dammit!" he said and took a deep breath.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?" Naruto yelled at the girl with pearl eyes. She abruptly turned to face Naruto.

"You… you are the ones that attacked us!" the girl stuttered back.

"NUH UH! YOU ATTACKED US!" Naruto yelled back.

"N… no! You a…attacked us!" she just fought back, her shyness healing every time.

"YOU ATTACKED US FIRST!"

"No… no w… we didn't!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"No… nuh uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"Nuh uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"NO WE DIDN'T!" she screamed. And yeah… that just kept on going…

"… What?" the pink haired girl asked Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sasuke just said and threw more weapons at her, but none of the weapons got to her. They either melted or just disappeared and then appeared again going towards Sasuke. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Stop fighting me! It's useless!" she yelled. He flinched and then actually stopped. "_Thank god…_" she thought and sighed. "Why are you here?" she called out.

"Mission." Sasuke simply said.

"What mission? I see that you are from Konoha according to your headbands but what business do you have here? This route will get you nowhere!" she said, stating the obvious.

"We're here to meet some people." Sasuke said and took out a photo. "this was where we were suppose to meet them."

"Here?" she asked uncertainly. Sasuke nodded his head. "Seriously?" she asked again and again, Sasuke nodded. "Positive?" she asked again.

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped. The girl went pale.

"Shit…" she cursed and then told Sasuke, "wait right there, I'll be right back!" she said and then went underwater.

Underwater, Tenten and Neji…

"_Where did she go_?" Neji thought and flinched as something cut his arm. "_What_?" and turned around as fast as he could. He got another cut on the leg. "_Ow_!" he yelled in his mind.

"Tired yet, human?" a voice asked. Neji's eye widened and was wondering how the girl was able to speak while underwater.

"TENTEN! STOP THAT!" a voice screamed. Neji looked that way, it was the girl with pink hair and she had a green tail behind her. Then Neji's face turned pale. "_He's losing air_!" she thought. "These are the konoha ninjas that are suppose to protect us!" she yelled. Tenten emerged from the water.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Tenten asked. The pink haired girl- Sakura nodded frantically. Tenten sighed and then swam towards Neji and pulled him up to the surface. Sakura then went back into the water once they got up. A little while later, she came up to the surface water with Ino and Shikamaru.

"HINATA! STOP FIGHTING HIM! HE HAS TO PROTECT US" Sakura screamed. The girl with blue-purple hair- Hinata looked at them. Naruto too. "Thank you." She said softly.

"What? H… he's the konoha ninja?" Hinata asked in a clueless way.

"Look at his headband!" Sakura snapped. She looked then she turned red.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"How do you know they aren't fakes like the last time?" Tenten asked.

"… Actually I dunno." Sakura just said.

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW AND YET YOU SAVED THEIR ASSES BY STOPPING US FROM FIGHTING? WHAT IF THEY'RE FROM AKATSUKI?" Tenten screamed.

"But… they're not… right?" Sakura asked the ninjas.

"No, we're not from akatsuki." Neji replied.

"Oh thank god! It was so hard to hurt these hotties!" Ino exclaimed as she sighed.

"We're looking for Ningyo." Naruto said as he looked at the photo and showed it to the girls, Tenten took the picture.

"Okay… why?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"We have a mission to meet someone there but this is as far as we got since the engine broke down." Neji said.

"Oh… e… heh heh… that was me." Sakura mumbled as she narrowed her eyes.

"What? You broke the engine?" Neji asked her.

"It wasn't my fault! Hinata said that there were some suspicious people on board… so I might as well get them stranded in the ocean or something!" Sakura retorted.

"How did you break it?" Neji asked.

"Punched the engine, ripped it open and put seaweed and pebbles inside it, then I took out the fuel using magic, made it disappear using magic and replaced it with slugs." Sakura explained. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Then get the fuel back." Sasuke said.

"I transported it somewhere! It could be in oblivion for all I know!" Sakura said.

* * *

In konoha…

"I wonder how they're doing…" Tsunade mumbled, suddenly liquid appeared on top of her head. Shizune gaped and the jounins pointed at it. "What?" she asked as she looked up. Her eyes widened as it fell. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She screamed, she was now all covered in the black liquid.

* * *

Back to the ocean in the middle of nowhere…

"How did you do all that and what magic?" Shikamaru asked.

"You sure ask a lot of dumb questions…" Sakura mumbled. "Isn't it obvious? We're mermaids!" she exclaimed. The other three nodded. The konoha ninjas looked underwater. Sure enough, they had fish tails. Sakura had a green one, Hinata had a blue one, Tenten had a purple one and Ino had a yellow one. "Convinced?" she asked when they returned to the surface.

"Do you know how to fix the ship then, mermaid?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. The name's Sakura" Sakura replied.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten said.

"I'm Hinata…" Hinata mumbled.

"I'm the beautiful Ino!" Ino bragged.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said happily. "That teme is Sasuke," he said pointing at Sasuke. He glared at him. "That is Neji." He said pointing at Neji. "That lazy ass is Shikamaru." He said and pointed at Shikamaru who scowled at him. "Now what are you gonna do about the ship?"

"Could you stop bugging me about that? I told you I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled. "But I can make it up to you!"

"How?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"We'll take you to Ningyo!" Sakura said confidently.

"We?" Tenten, Ino and Hinata asked at the same time. Sakura nodded, the boys smirked and nodded.


	3. The third tide

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 3- Ready

Sakura's fellow mermaid sisters looked at her with disbelief.

"Whoa, for a second there I thought you were serious…" Tenten then muttered and smiled uncertainly followed by a chuckle and then a small laugh.

"Tenten… I am serious." Sakura said back.

"You're kidding." Tenten said with a frown.

"No I'm not." Sakura said. Tenten stared at her.

"I'm dreaming… don't pinch me." Tenten just said stupidly. Everyone sweatdropped. Her mermaid sisters still pinched her though. "AHHH! THAT HURT!" she screamed to them. They just giggled.

"Now you know this isn't a dream!" Ino said smugly and shrugged. Hinata smiled and nodded. Sakura shrugged and smiled slightly. Tenten looked at all of them and sighed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tenten asked them. She sighed yet again when her sisters all just nodded. "Fine…" She said relentlessly.

"_YES_!" The other three mermaids thought happily.

"Alright. Let's head out…" Tenten said and dived into the water, but came back up when she saw that no one was following. "What now?" She asked glaring at the 'despicable mortals'. "Are you gonna come or what?"

"How long does it take to get there?" Neji asked.

"At least 3 days." Sakura replied.

"Why can't we swim on the surface?" Naruto asked.

"Because we need to go under the gate of goodness to make sure none of you have any bad thoughts and once under there we need to swim through a tunnel that's very long and then head back up to the entrance of the Coral village and get a permit and swim to the outer sea water to get to Ningyo which will take quite some time." Ino replied. "There is also a spell cast underneath so that if you go back up to the water then you'd have to start all over again and keep trying. Also if you have any nasty thoughts you'd be shot into oblivion or somewhere."

"Why so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Father c…cast the s…sp…spell after some… of… the… the mermaids were ca…captured by s…some ninjas…" Hinata sputtered.

"So how do we get there? We'll drown and die underwater if we stay in there so long." Sasuke said in a irritated way. Sakura flinched; she did not like the kind of aura that this guy kept producing.

"I almost forgot… here… you'd have to take these pills." Sakura said and held out four spheres that looked edible. Naruto immediately took the blue-purple one and popped it in his mouth and swallowed it. Shikamaru looked at it lazily as if he was figuring out which one to take and finally took the yellow one and put it in his mouth, he chewed for a while and then swallowed with a gulp. Neji was about to take the yellow one but since Shikamaru took it, he quickly took the brown one and put it in his mouth and chewed for a while before swallowing. Sasuke was left with the pink one. He looked at it. Everyone looked at him. A vein popped.

"Why do I have to take the pink one?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Because you were too busy daydreaming and so now you're left with this one. Now take it or just try to hold your breath for a week so we could get going." Sakura said sarcastically, receiving a glare from Sasuke. He hesitantly took the pink pill and plopped it in his mouth and chewed… then he swallowed. Naruto immediately burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"He… actually… ate… that… pink… thing!" Naruto said between laughs. Sakura's eyes twitched and a vein popped. She started cracking her fists and then swam towards Naruto ready to beat him up but the other mermaids stopped her.

"No beating up out bodyguards!" Ino said. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"The pills you just took are body bonders." Sakura said.

"What's a body bonder?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"It depends on the color you chose and ate. The blue-purple one is Hinata's, the yellow one is Ino's, the brown on is Tenten's and the pink one is mine." Sakura said. Suddenly a light bulb lit on top of Naruto. "_The dobe finally gets it…_" She thought in a very annoyed way. "For the pill that you ate, it connects your life force with the mermaid. So that while we could breathe underwater, you could too… but if we die, in that amount of time you die too… so we have to move fast. But don't worry this lasts only 1 week." Sakura explained.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means you could breath underwater as long as she is still alive for a week, dobe." Sasuke answered as he pointed at Hinata who was blushing.

"Yes thank you, at least somewhere here doesn't have a pea for a brain!" Sakura said.

"Are you guys ready? We hafta get going!" Ino yelled. The others nodded and they all dived into the water. Ino's bra like things now changed to a flowing tank top, as did the other mermaids. She noticed Shikamaru holding his breath, he was obviously not paying attention at all and then she laughed and swan to him. "Relax, you could breath under here!" she said, Shikamaru looked over to her and then took a deep breath. Sure enough, he was okay. Ino smiled and then swan ahead a little and turned around to face everyone. "Are you guys all ready?" she called out to them. They just nodded back. "Then let's go!" she said…


	4. The fourth flow

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 4- Seraka

"Are we there yet?" a blond boy asked yet again. Every sighed angrily hoping that this 'troublesome kid' would just SHUT UP! "So… are we there yet?"

"NO!" Ino yelled to him.

"Are we there yet now?" Naruto asked yet again.

"SHUT UP!" Ino screamed, and then tail slapped him in the face.

"Ino…" Hinata muttered and then flinched when the blond girl glared at her giving her a death look.

"WHY IS THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD SO DAMN LOUD AND ANNOYING?" Ino screamed out of nowhere.

"What a troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said quietly to himself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino screamed and attempt to strangle the poor man if not for Sakura and Sasuke who karate chopped her on her neck, she then fainted.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke started.

"You carry her." Sakura finished. Shikamaru's jaw's dropped.

"Why me?" He moaned like a child.

"Cuz you're body bonded to her." Sasuke just muttered and that made Sakura stared him amazingly.

"Wow I didn't expect any mortal to understand that concept so quickly!" Sakura said, Sasuke just sighed and ignored her. Sakura of course noticed this. "Whatever…" She muttered when she noticed his cold expression and looked away with a hint of red on her cheeks. "We'll stop here for the night." Sakura said.

"How can you tell whether it's night or morning?" Neji asked.

"It's just a feeling we get, and it's always right so there you have it." Tenten muttered yet again. Neji looked over at the mermaid. She was not very mermaid-like and acted more like a guy than a female. "What?" Tenten growled and then looked over to Neji.

"Fight me." Neji said.

"What?"

"Fight me…"

"You make me laugh… do you think you're even a match for me?" Tenten asked with a smirk. Neji nodded. "Fine…" she said and they fought a 'friendly' battle. Neji took his Hyuuga fighting stand. "I'm guessing that's the Hyuuga's byakugan right?" Tenten asked as he activated his byakugan.

"Aa" Neji said and then held out a palm, Tenten's eyes widened as a blast of water flew to her knocking her back.

"And I'm guessing that that was the Hyuuga's 'gentle fist'… tch, its not so gentle so me…" Tenten muttered and then stood back up into the water. She raised her hand and made some hand seals. When she was finished, two scrolls appeared on her hands.

"What is that…" Neji whispered as he looked intently at the scrolls.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Tenten muttered as she flapped open the scrolls. "Twin dragons!" She shouted as two white dragons swirled in the water around her, but the dragons then turned to scrolls.

"_Weapon scrolls!_" Neji thought as Tenten threw hundreds of weapons at him at a time but was blocked with his ultimate defense.

"Damn, so much for that…" Tenten muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, it's almost nighttime… we'll have to rest for the night. All right… so, all we have to do is go over coral borders and then we'll reach the aqua marine city ruled by our aunt and uncle. We have to get a pass from them and go west. That will lead us to the azure estate ruled by our grandmother. We'll have to rest there for the night and then continue our journey the next morning…" Sakura said to the Konoha ninjas but then she looked up and noticed that nobody was listening. Naruto was busy talking to Hinata, Shikamaru was staring at the sleeping Ino instead of the clouds and Neji was too busy fighting Tenten and apparently he was loosing badly now.

"You won't get anywhere explaining to them." Sasuke said in monotone. Sakura looked over to him and then sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to explain to you right?" Sakura asked.

"Do you **want** to explain to them?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at the others. Naruto was now flirting with Hinata who is redder than a tomato, Ino was flirting with Shikamaru who had a hint of red in his cheeks and Neji has Tenten pinned down on the sea floor.

"No actually I don't…" Sakura muttered and just explained everything they had to do.

"HA! You'll never beat any mermaid if you're underwater!" Sakura heard Tenten yell with a menacing look on her face.

"Tenten! You're not aloud to kill him no matter how much you hate him!" Sakura called to her who just rolled her eyes in response.

"She hates him?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Sakura said quickly only to receive a glare from the prodigy. "Okay… I guess you ARE Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. "Sorry about that… it's just that it's amazing that you're actually the one to start the conversation… and anyway… it's not just Neji that Tenten hate. She hates all human and you might find that she especially hates you." Sakura said to Sasuke and then looked back to Tenten.

"Why?"

"You see… when mermaids are born, usually there's always another mermaid born to be a slave of the royal ones. Tenten had one too but she became friends with hers. And the slave mermaids are to sacrifice themselves if there was a time where something or someone threatens their life. You… you're and Uchiha right?" Sakura said and looked over to Sasuke with a question filled in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Tenten used to love to interact with humans until… that day, last year… akatsuki tricked Tenten and her friend into leading them to Ningyo. But the two akatsuki's attacked Ningyo when they got there and killed many and captured a lot more. One that was blue and had the face of a shark or fish going by the name Hoshigaki Kisame and the other with red eyes with bloodlust radiating in them… the one who killed the Uchiha clan called _Uchiha Itachi_" Sakura said as she sighed.

"ITACHI?" Sasuke suddenly yelled out with a murdering intent. A glowing seal in the back of his neck swarmed around his body.

"SASUKE!" Shikamaru yelled and protected Ino from the dark energy that was storing in Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME! STOP!" Naruto yelled to him.

"What's going on?" Ino mumbled staring at Sasuke in shock.

"W…what is ha… happening?" Hinata mumbled.

"Stupid Uchiha! Does he want to die?" Tenten said and glared at the killing intent surrounding Sasuke.

"_This is bad…_" Neji thought.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop radiating bloodlust or you'll be forced to be pushed out of this ocean!" Sakura yelled wincing in pain of the dark energy that was swirling around them but Sasuke didn't stop. "STOP IT!" She screamed and threw herself to him. A bright green glow came from her body as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, the seal stopped and went back to its original place.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered as Sakura let go of him she was panting really hard.

"No problem…" Sakura said avoiding his eyes. But she quickly fell onto the sea floor.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she turned Sakura around. "Hinata!"

"Right!" Hinata said and put a hand on Sakura's forehead. "Phew… she'll be alright… she just used too much magic."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID UCHIHA!" Tenten screamed at Sasuke struggling to fight him since Neji was holding her back. "IF ONLY YOU AND YOUR BLOODY CLAN DIDN'T EXIST!" Sasuke looked at Tenten with a glare but the glare disappeared from his face very quickly.

(Flashback)

"**Tenten used to love to interact with humans until… that day, last year… akatsuki tricked Tenten and her friend into leading them to Ningyo. But the two akatsuki's attacked Ningyo when they got there and killed many and captured a lot more. One that was blue and had the face of a shark or fish going by the name Hoshigaki Kisame and the other with red eyes with bloodlust radiating in them… the one who killed the Uchiha clan called _Uchiha Itachi_" Sakura said as she sighed.**

(End of flashback)

"Tenten… it's not his fault!" Sakura yelled as she got up.

"Sakura are you okay enough to stand?" Ino asked her as she stood up on her tail.

"I'm fine!" Sakura said with a smile. Ino and Hinata exchanged glances before sighing 'why was she so stubborn?' "Tenten, it's okay… really!" She said smiling again. Tenten looked at her with a worrying look and then stopped struggling.

"Fine…"

* * *

2 hours later…

"Alrighty everyone! We'll stay here for the night!" Sakura said happily as they all stepped into an underwater inn called 'sea realm'.

"Is this place safe?" Neji asked and looked around.

"Yeah, duh!" Tenten snapped.

"Is this place clean?" Shikamaru asked and also looked around.

"Of course it is!" Ino snapped.

"Does this place have ramen?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Uh… maybe." Hinata said quietly as everyone looked at Naruto and sweatdropped.

"What?" Naruto said out of place as everyone entered the inn.

"Hey Seraka-Chan!" Sakura shouted as they went in. The mermaid behind the desk turned to look at them and then smiled happily.

"What's up Sakura?" The mermaid said back happily. She had mirage green-blue curly hair tied up and a red flowing dress. Seraka then noticed the konoha ninjas and her eyes turned to hearts. "Now who could these hotties be?" she asked checking out all of the ninjas who grew irritated.

"We need eight rooms!" Sakura said waving a hand in front of Seraka's face. Seraka quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, we only have four left… but you could share since we have four two people bedrooms…" Seraka said.

"Uh…" Sakura mumbled and then turned to look at the others.

"We'll take it." Sasuke just said.

"Alrighty then! Room 7, 15, 22 and 38 are open. Choose your room." Seraka said happily as she grinned when Sakura blushed looking at Sasuke. "You're humans right?" she asked the Konoha ninjas who nodded in reply. "Then I think you should share a room with the mermaid you're body bonded with. It's safer that way and also it's easier for you to fight in case of an emergency with your mermaid bonded to you there." Seraka said as she winked at Sakura who realized her plan.

"OKAY! My rooms with Hinata-Chan! We get room 15!" Naruto said as he pulled her with him to the room.

"_He actually bothered to choose a room?_" everyone thought and sweatdropped.

"Okay… my rooms with Shikamaru then…" Ino said with a sly look on her face. "Choose a room! I prefer big numbers though!"

"_How REALLY troublesome…_" Shikamaru thought as he sighed. "_And there are no clouds to stare at too…_" he thought and then gulped before saying, "Uh… room 38?"

"Bingo we have a winner!" she said waving a fan she got out of nowhere. She then went to room 38 that was on the third floor.

"I'm a room mate with Neji…" Tenten mumbled as she yawned. "_As that Shikamaru guy always says… 'How TROUBLESOME!'_" she thought and muttered some stuff before going to room 22 which was on the second floor. Neji just followed behind with a smirk in his face.

"Room 7." Sasuke told Sakura before walking off to the room. Sakura nodded and then followed along but was stopped.

"You're in love with him right?" someone asked. Sakura froze.

"Mother…" Seraka said as she turned around to see a beautiful mermaid with crimson red hair tied up in a bun and flaming red eyes.

"What makes you say that Naomi-Sama?" Sakura asked nervously as she turned to face the woman. Then she noticed the 'look' that the woman was giving her and nodded.

"I knew it." Naomi said and shook her head slowly. Sakura looked down in shame. "I'll just tell you right now that I've reminded you and your sisters before. Don't get too attached to any human, it leads to your death because humans and mermaids CANNOT be together…" Sakura nodded painfully.

"I know that but… I've never even fallen in love before… plus… something else I also learned while being near the humans is that… it doesn't matter if I'm a mermaid. When it comes to love… race… doesn't matter." Sakura said with a smile before going off to her room.

"But she still doesn't know that even though mermaids have eternal life, one of the only ways for a mermaid to die other than if their magic and life is drained is falling in love with a human and using her magic to protect the human…" Naomi muttered. Seraka's eyes widened.

"But that means… Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino all have a high chance of dying!" Seraka mumbled. Naomi looked at her daughter and nodded. "So if they don't like the humans that they are protecting… they won't die right?" Naomi nodded again. "But because they are the four daughters of the king of the sea… they'll be hunted down… even if they don't kill themselves… in other words… no matter what they choose… they will all end up dead." Seraka said as her eyes widened. "But that isn't fair at all!"

"This is the life of a mermaid… cruelty." Naomi said before leaving.

"_Sakura… Hinata… Ino… Tenten!_" Seraka thought as she went outside the inn and looked up to the surface of the water. "Please don't die… my best friends…" She whispered.

Room 7…

"Uh… Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the 'kun' at the end of his name.

"Can I see your weapons?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"…"

"Can I see your weapons then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz."

"Because WHAT?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Hey I got you to say more than one word for a sentence again!" Sakura said happily clapping her hands. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"_O…kay…_" he thought.

So you see… Sakura tries to get Sasuke to talk and show her his weapons while Sasuke tries not to…

Room 15…

"… So you see, miso ramen is very good but beef ramen is also as good so add it together and eat it at the same time it'll be twice as good! Chicken flavored ramen does NOT taste as good so never order it because it tastes and smells too much like a chicken but if you have no other option then order it because even if it doesn't taste as good as the other flavors, it still tastes good since it is ramen! After all, ramen is the best food ever anyway! I really LOVE ramen, what I don't like about it is the three minute wait which is so annoying but the good part about that is the smell that gets better every single second and…"

So you see… Naruto talks about ramen… and Hinata just listens…

Room 22…

"Good night." Tenten muttered as she flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Hey…" Neji called out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering if you were still alive." Neji said and smirked. Tenten's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL ALIVE…" She started yelling before banging lips with Neji when she sat up. They both quickly pulled away with red all over their faces. "_Stay calm Tenten… he's a human and you're a mermaid… it'll never happen…_" she thought.

"_What just happened there…_" Neji thought.

So you see… for the rest of the night they had red on their faces…

Room 38…

Do you even want to know? I'll give you a hint, Shikamaru said Ino was 'troublesome' and Ino got mad… you guess what she did…

* * *

The next day…

"Thanks again Seraka! Bye!" Sakura said as they left the inn. Seraka waved back slowly.

"Bye!" She yelled back to her departing friends. "Be safe…" She whispered and watched as they disappeared into the distance.

"She's a foolish one." Her mother said as she came out.

"Mother…" Seraka mumbled. "Don't say that…"

"It's true, her so called love with only lead to her own death. Along with her sisters too." She said and went back into the inn unaware of the glare that her daughter was giving her.

"She won't die." Seraka whispered and looked up to the surface water. "Will she?"

And thus the Konoha ninjas and the four mermaids continue on their journey to Ningyo…


	5. The fifth founding

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 5- Ningyo 

The ocean was beautiful, warm, blue and gleaming with pride to the sunny sun above it. It seemed nothing could ruin this beautiful day.

"Okay, so now we have about 6 days left." Ino said, holding up seven fingers and then putting down one.

"Can you just be quiet?" Tenten muttered.

"Actually I could…" Ino said and then shut her mouth.

1 minute passed…

2 minutes…

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

"Okay, okay… I can't stay quiet…" Ino confessed as she pouted in a cute way.

"Very good Ino, glad you finally know that. I never knew you knew how to count too! Now what does you talking nonstop plus us getting annoyed equal?" Tenten snapped.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Sakura shouted raising a hand.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Ino talking nonstop plus us getting annoyed equals to us telling her to shut up and if she's smart enough she'll shut up by herself!" Sakura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She smirked when Ino glared at her and smiled defiantly in victory.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino snapped and danced in victory when she saw Sakura's eyebrows twitch.

"Don't call me that **pig**!" Sakura snapped right back, which created a glaring contest between the two.

"Uh… we're almost at Aqua Marine." Hinata said quietly pointing at a blue-purple light shining in the distance underwater.

"YAY!" Ino said clapping. "I love that place! It's the busiest and prettiest place ever!" she squealed.

"Can I ask you four something?" Naruto said as he swam.

"What?" Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Where did the names come from?" Naruto said thoughtfully. Tenten, Hinata and Ino immediately had a confused look on their face.

"**That's** your question?" Sakura asked him as she raised one eyebrow and sighed when Naruto nodded.

"You know… that's a pretty good question." Neji added.

"Aa" Sasuke said and nodded his head slightly.

"We agree too." Tenten, Hinata and Ino said too.

"You three don't know?" Sakura asked them with confused look saying, 'what world am I on right now?' then she sweatdropped when they all nodded.

"So… could you just tell us now?" Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Listen and I mean listen. Over a hundred years ago, the first mermaid empire grew in the center of the ocean far where no man could've reached. They used to be a human who evolved into a greater species and that's how the empire started. The first mermaid empire where we live at is Ningyo and soon mermaids traveled far and wide into the oceans to avoid the people who try to hunt us for our powers so cities all around the globe grew. Even Ningyo grew to 4 different parts. The founder of each city has at least one prince or princess to carry on the royal bloodline. Me, **Sakura of the South Azure kingdom of Ningyo**, **Hinata of the North Aqua kingdom of Ningyo**, **Ino of the West Marine kingdom of Ningyo** and **Tenten of the East Mirage kingdom of Ningyo**. We are all the princesses to carry on the Ningyo princess bloodline. But as more people in the outer world grew, it became more dangerous for us with the royal bloodline so in order to protect us, we started to have slave mermaids who would protect the royal mermaid to preserve our life. And that's also where the cities come. Ningyo is the center of the mermaid realm and each of the cities are used as checkpoints for us to assure we get to safety because out in the open water, we could… get tricked by humans…" Sakura said as her voice trailed off and she looked slightly to Tenten who glared at her. Then she looked from the corner of her eyes to Sasuke who just avoided hers. "Each city has a center that creates a barrier around the city that only mermaids can enter in… and only the humans who are… pure in mind. Humans with evil intentions will not be able to enter. So because Ningyo is the center… we have the four names, South Azure, North Aqua, West Marine and East Mirage. The cities with either the name Azure, Aqua, Marine or Mirage is a city that originated from Ningyo."

"Which means that Aqua Marine was originated from the north and west of Ningyo…" Shikamaru muttered.

"YUP!" Ino said happily in a proud way like she was boasting.

"You shouldn't tell any commoner about this, **Sakura**" Tenten mumbled to Sakura who just smiled.

"Well… they should know… **Tenten**" Sakura said right back to her.

"Whatever…" Tenten mumbled as she swam off.

"H…hey! Where are you going?" Hinata asked as she watched her 'sister' swim somewhere.

"Dunno." Tenten confessed as she just continued to swim towards… a place…

"Just come back before dark 'kay?" Ino called to her and smiled as she saw Tenten nod.

"Neji-san… could you go…" Sakura started saying before she noticed that Neji had already swam off following Tenten. "Neji likes Tenten…" She whispered and looked at them with wide eyes. "_But… if mermaids and humans can't interact… then…_" Sakura thought and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. She then noticed him look back at her and blushed before she turn away. "_Then what about me… and… Sasuke… if that is possible?_" she thought and looked down to her tail.

"Hey look! A ramen stand!" Naruto pointed out as he quickly swam towards the shop. "One miso ramen please!"

"Uh… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as her face got red and then looked around for help.

"Hinata… please make sure he doesn't get into any kind of trouble." Sakura said as she watched Naruto plunge for the ramen. "_And **I** never even knew we had a ramen stand… incredible… how could I not have known that?_" she thought as she moped a little about the fact that she didn't know about the shop since **she** was the smart one that knew almost **everything** and **everyone**.

"Shika-kun? Where are you going?" Ino asked as she watched Shikamaru go off to… somewhere.

"Just trying to kill time a little." He said plainly as Ino followed him off.

"Uh…" Sakura mumbled as she noticed her alone with Sasuke. "So uh…"

"Tomatoes."

"What?"

"Do they have tomatoes down here?" Sasuke asked as he flushed a little. Sakura smiled widely then took Sasuke's hands.

"We'll have to go to the realm between mermaid and human then." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke over to a cave at the outskirts of the city. "Wait a second." She said to him before she pulled out a scroll out of nowhere and began chanting. There was a bright light that flashed before them coming from Sakura but then it dimmed.

"What the hell was… that…" Sasuke said as his voice trailed off. Then his jaw dropped as he saw Sakura… with…

* * *

Momoironeko- Hey everyone sorry i didnt update for so long but u see... my computer was kinda 'messed up' and... yea... so just review and tell me wat u think of the story so far plz and i need so help for this question 

'should i include sai into the story?'

just review and tell me and i'll tell everyone the next time i update k?

and i would just like everyone to know, I POST NOTICES ON MY PROFILE! cuz some1 was asking why i didnt' update for so long but on my account just said 'i put "a mermaid tale" on hold'

so plz dont keep saying stuff like that! thx

-Your friend, May


	6. The sixth star

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Momoironeko- Haha, sorry to say but Sai will NOT be in this story! And for all of u who guessed what surprised Sasuke… I'll reveal to u now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I just ate chocolate hahaha)

-Your friend, May

* * *

Chapter 6- Magic

Tenten and Neji…

"Hey, wait up!" Neji called out to Tenten. She was swimming very quickly and because they were underwater, Neji could not keep up. Tenten skidded to a stop and turned around with an annoyed look on their face.

"Why in hell are you following me anyway?" she shouted to him.

"Cuz… I just felt like it." He lied.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me for all I care." Tenten muttered before starting to swim again, but she then stopped quickly only for Neji to bump into her.

"What are you…" he started to say, but then noticed the frightened look on her face. He turned towards the direction that she was looking at and his eyes shot open.

"Why… are… th…they here…?" She whispered frightened, she was shaking too…

Ino and Shikamaru…

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around.

"I don't know! I've never been to this side of town!" Ino said as she shooed away a jellyfish that was coming towards her. "THIS PLACE IS SO DAMN DISGUSTING! You better get us out of here in the name of Ino- Akina- Sakaki- Maika- Akire- Momika- Yamanaka the first!" she screamed.

"Akina… Sakaki… what the?"

"It's my name!"

"Why's it so damn long?"

"SO what if it's long? I like it long! Long hair, long name, long life, long everything!"

"Troublesome… damn long name…"

Hinata and Naruto…

"Wow… I can't believe I never knew there was a ramen stand here…" Hinata muttered quietly as they were waiting for the ramen to come. "Is it even edible… considering we're not on land and everything…" she whispered as a picture of floating noodles came across her mind.

"I bet the ramen will taste GREAT! No ramen could ever taste bad! There's a restaurant called 'Ichiraku Ramen' at Konoha! I can assure you that anyone who eats there are GOOD PEOPLE!" He boasted with an expression full of pride.

Hinata giggled quietly and said, "Let's go eat there sometimes then, okay?" she was redder than a tomato… if that was even possible… Naruto grinned in a fox-like way and gave a thumb up.

"Great! Then we'll have a date first thing we get to Konoha!" Naruto said that made Hinata blush even more that she felt faint… and then she fainted… Naruto had to carry her to find Sakura since she was a medic and if he couldn't find her… he'll have to find a hospital… and if there are none… he'll cure her with ramen… but he never got to try the ramen underwater… poor thing…

Sakura and Sasuke…

"How the hell did you just…" Sasuke gaped as he studied Sakura VERY carefully from head… to… toe… he pointed at the legs and feet that Sakura now had accusingly with his eyebrows twitching. (I know that's not very Sasuke-like--)

"Oh, this? Haha. It's actually really simple mermaid magic, it's good use when you try to blend in with humans." Sakura said as she just smiled simply.

"Ahem… yeah… right… let's go…?" Sasuke said with a drip of confusion in it, Sakura giggled so her wouldn't hear… yeah right. He heard.

"Alright, we are most definitely NOT allowed to say that we actually came through from here. I came here a couple of times and NOBODY knows that I'm actually a mermaid… so yeah, let's go." She said before opening the door to a very long and dark corridor.

* * *

Momoironeko- sry bout the REALLY, EXTREMELY SHORT chapter. I'm kinda busy this week cuz i hav a DAM **_THREE_** test on friday. and speaking of friday did you all know that friday is **Friday the 13th? **haha

i'll try to update longer next time... please excuse me for this SHORT update..--

oh yeah, and anyone who plays Maple Story, my char. is momoironeko and haikahana

your friend-

May ;)


	7. The seventh stream

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

But... I do own characters like Seraka... --"

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the Konoha four; they get forced by Tsunade to go to the beach. There they meet the mermaids Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten who've been sent to negotiate with the ninjas! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen Will love bloom between them? Mermaids and Humans don't exactly mix…

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 6- Away 

Sakura and Sasuke...

"Yep, so nobody in this realm actually knows that I'm a mermaid cuz they'll only freak if they knew and mermaids are only legends that they think are fake but are actually real. And also... can you just do me this teensy weensy favor?" Sakura said blocking the doorway. Her tone changed from dominant to one of a weak little fragile girl with a problem and she used the infamous PUPPY DOG LOOK!!!! Dun dun dun!

"hm?"

"If I act... **weird** later... please just go along with me okay?" Sakura pleaded as her eyes seemed to become tear like.

"Fine..." Sasuke said looking away.

"_SUCCESS!!!!!_" Sakura thought happily as they pushed open the door and walked into the busy place full of people. Suddenly a green blur came apon them.

"THE CHERRY BLOSSOM HAS RETURNED!!!!!" The thick-browed, bowl-cutted haired guy in a green spandex suit shouted as Sakura only hid behind Sasuke. "..."

Sasuke stared at the opposite guy, his mouth twitching.

The guy stared back.

"Lee?" Sasuke said, Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke-kun, you know him?" Sakura asked coming out from behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing with my princess?????" Lee bursted out pointing accusingly at Sasuke who was glaring at Lee who was completely ignorant and dangerous aura coming towards him.

"He's from my village- Konoha..." Sasuke muttered. Sakura smiled at him.

"_He's being more open to me... I'm glad..._" Sakura thought and just said with a smile, "Oh... I see..."

"AND how do you know Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"He's my boyfriend!" Sakura said abruptly before Sasuke was able to say anything. Sakura then gave Sasuke 'the look' which Sasuke gladly glared back.

"So... the youthful cherry blossom is already taken by Sasuke-kun..." Lee said sadly. "Is this true Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked Sasuke who nodded slightly making Sakura sigh and smile.

"NOW, NOW LEE!!! I'm sure you'll find someone!" Sakura said patting Lee on the back who looked at her with hope.

"You really think so?"

"YUP! OF COURSE!!!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Lee said, hugged her and then gleefully left on his way.

"You really think so?" Sasuke then asked when Lee was out of sight.

"Not at all..." Sakura mumbled giving a big sigh. "Come on... let's go get those tomatoes..." she said, but before she was able to take one step, she was pulled back by none other than Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and then blushed a little when she noticed how close they were.

"Itachi's chakra... I can feel it... let's go." Sasuke said and turned to go back through the corridor.

"But the tomatoes..."

"Killing Itachi is more important" He said with a glare letting go of Sakura.

"Of course..." Sakura mumbled and hesitantly followed Sasuke. "_DAMN!!! Stupid Itachi for ruining my time with Sasuke-kun... sigh..._"

Hinata and Naruto...

Hinata and Naruto visited the hospital three times already due to Hinata's excessive times of fainting... but all bad things will come to an end sooner or later and now they were back at the ramen stand underwater where Naruto was eating and Hinata was counting how much he was eating. Her eyes were set on his stomache that never seemed to grow any bigger no matter how much he ate.

Suddenly a strong wave of aura sent a shiver down Hinata's spine.

"Naruto-kun..." She mumbled with a nervous tug at his shirt. She was getting nervous now, not because of Naruto over eating but because she just felt a sudden chill. Strong chakra that close to her sister Tenten's chakra.

"Yeah, I felt it too..." Naruto said wiping his mouth. Hinata looked at the table counter and wondered exactly how many bowls did he eat...?

"It's the same as that time... Tenten... and Yui..." Hinata mumbled.

(flashback)

**_"Hey! Guys!!! Hinata-sama!!!" The blue haired, golden eyed mermaid yelled as she came out of the realm between human and mermaid happily with a slight blush. She quickly saw the group of mermaids and quickly swam to them, her humanly feets changing to tails as she went._**

**_"Sora? What's wrong with you?" Ino asked noticing the blush._**

**_"I just met the hottest human guy ever!!!!!" Sora squealed remembering her little 'encounter'._**

**_"Really? Do tell." Hinata said with a smile._**

**_"Well... he has the prettiest long black hair... and the most gorgeous and mysterious red eyes!!!!! Unlike Yui's dull red ones." She said while blushing._**

**_"Our Sora finally grew up!" Sakura said with a smile._**

**_"Sakura-sama!" Sora said with a flushed face._**

**_"Haha, so... how sexy was he from a scale from 1 to 10?" Tenten asked with a nudge._**

**_"... Well... I'd have to give him a 10." Sora said with a beet-red face._**

**_"Hey wat'cha talking about?" a new voice said, entering the conversation. Everyone turned to look at the black haired, blue eyed girl who was eating dango(A/N they're underwater... how can they eat like that? Don't ask... I have no clue as well...)._**

**_"Hey Kana." Everyone said._**

**_"KANA GIVE ME BACK MY DANGO!!!!!" someone screamed. Behind Kana was a mad brown haired, red eyed mermaid said who was... mad?_**

**_"How the hell did Yui find out??? Soi was suppose to cover for me though!!!!!" Kana cried._**

**_"Sorry Kana! She made me tell!!!!!" another mermaid behind Yui cried out. She had red hair and blue eyes._**

**_A little while later..._**

**_"So... Tenten-sama, what were you talking about? Before we rudely interrupted you guys..." Yui asked holding Kana in a headlock._**

**_"Well, Sora fell in love with a human." Tenten said smiling which made Kana, Yui and Soi pale._**

**_"What do you mean... fell in love with a human Sakura-sama?" Soi asked with a worried expression._**

**_"Sora-chan met a very cute guy and it was love at first sight!" Sakura explained simply._**

**_"Is... something wrong?" Hinata asked. Kana, Yui and Soi exchanged glances._**

**_"Ino-sama..." Kana mumbled._**

**_"Hm?" Ino asked with a confused expression._**

**_"You guys... DO know how mermaids die right?" Yui asked the five clueless mermaids._**

**_"Yeah we do, only if we're drained of power right?" Sakura said._**

**_"That's only one way. There are two ways." Kana said with two fingers up and still eating the dango which Yui gladly took away from her._**

**_"But we were taught there was only one way... you guys too..." Tenten said unsurely._**

**_"Yeah, we just came from your father... apparently... your cousin Riri just passed away..." Soi mumbled leaving the five mermaids in shock._**

**_"But HOW? Riri is the strongest mermaid I know!" Tenten said in shock._**

**_"Apparently, she fell in love with a human... someone called Lee and she gave him her life energy so he could survive an attack that was supposed to take away his life. Some guy named Gaara or the sand and him faught at the preliminary matches of some chuunin exam." Kana said boredly._**

**_"I still don't understand." Tenten said in confusion._**

**_"Don't you understand??? Mermaids are positive signs, humans are also positive signs but when they combine they make negative. Mermaids that fall in love with humans make the human's life in danger. And we, the mermaids who are not allowed to fall in love with them are the ones to pay! We will sacrifice ourselves for them because thats just how we are. That's the only other way we could die." Yui said while the five mermaids were in shock._**


End file.
